vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena
Palutena (パルテナ Parutena) is the goddess of light, rightful ruler of Skyworld, and the patron deity of Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, Palutena also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was imprisoned and held captive by Medusa, and needed to be rescued, but recently she has been given a much more active role as a major supporting character and Pit's greatest ally. Description Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year old woman with very long green hair reaching down to her lower legs. She has an overall very elegant and regal appearance fitting her title as the goddess of light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many of Palutena's design choices has parallels to Pit's, such as the gold laurel crown, red fibula, the vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and the various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding her weapons of choice such as a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. History Kid Icarus Palutena and Medusa originally co-ruled Angel Land together. However, Medusa's hatred and destructive treatment towards the humans caused the light goddess to turn her into a hideous monster, and then banish her to the depths of the Underworld. The dark goddess would then respond by creating an allegiance with the Underworld monsters and take over the rest of Angel Land. Palutena's Army fell to the Underworld forces, and the light goddess herself became imprisoned within the Palace in the Sky. As a last resort, Palutena used her remaining strength to send a magical Bow to her young, loyal angel servant, named Pit, who was trapped beneath the Underworld. Armed with the sacred weapon of the goddess, Pit went forward on to his quest to gather the Three Sacred Treasures to destroy Medusa and rescue Palutena. After Medusa is defeated by Pit, Palutena will thank the angel and reward him depending on how well he has performed throughout his adventure. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Palutena has a nightmare of an army of demons attacking Angel Land, and becomes worried that it may be a message regarding the future of her kingdom. She calls upon a soothsayer to decipher her nightmare and is told this dream will eventually become a reality. With no time to waste, Palutena quickly summons Pit to prepare him for the upcoming battle with the Orcos. He is tasked in gathering the Three Sacred Treasures again from the Fortress guardians. When Pit has collected all Three Sacred Treasures, Orcos will reveal himself and petrify Palutena. Pit must defeat the demon to save her. Kid Icarus: Uprising This time around, Palutena has a much more active role as the story's deuteragonist. The goddess of light discovers that Medusa has returned after 25 years, and is attempting to dispose the humans once more while seeking vengeance from her and Pit. In order to protect the people, Palutena calls Pit forth to help her defeat Medusa. The light goddess grants the angel the Power of Flight, which allows him to fly for five minutes before his wings burn up. Also this time around, Palutena will entrust Pit with the First Blade instead of the traditional Bow as the introductory weapon. Throughout the game, Palutena will continuously guide the young angel via telepathy. In Chapters 18-21, Palutena is controlled by the Chaos Kin, an evil wasp-like monster, and orders her Centurions to attack the humans and the Underworld Army. Pit, guided by Viridi and temporarily aided by Magnus, saves her by defeating the Chaos Kin in Chapter 21, The Chaos Vortex. While Palutena is being controlled, the lobby changes to Viridi's domain. After the Chaos Kin is defeated, the lobby becomes Palutena's again. In Chapter 24, The Three Trials, as part of the second trial, Pit must defeat a Pseudo-Palutena, an ugly mimic of the goddess, to move on. Personality Palutena is generally a very kind and wise character. She is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Her wisdom is also some of the greatest within the pantheon, allowing her to know weak points of enemies which is very handy for her angel during combat. She has a very close relationship with Pit, and shares a very strong bond with him. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to have a very playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely puts him into dangerous situations in order to complete missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using large vocabulary that confuses Pit. Similar to her angel, she appears to have a large appetite as she talks about how delicious octopus is during the Space Kraken fight, and omelettes later in Chapter 10 when mentioning Phoenix eggs. Despite her young looks, she is sensitive when it comes to the topic regarding her age and strongly dislikes being called “ma’am”. Abilities As the goddess of light, she has great power over the element, and is capable of performing potent magical abilities utilizing light. One of her most powerful attacks is called the “Glam Blaster”/”Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser”, which involves a giant beam of vaporizing light that can disintegrate enemies. She is also the one who supplies Pit his Power of Flight and all his other powers. Like most deities, she is quite omnipotent (even stating to have an all-seeing “Eye of Palutena”). For example, in Chapter 2, she demonstrates her godly insight regarding Magnus' past that he used to be a father and was friends with Gaol despite him never mentioning this at any point. Palutena has typical abilities shared by other gods such as telepathic communication and summoning large projections of herself. Some other powers of Palutena mentioned in Uprising and the anime shorts include the “power of cooling”, “power of ninjary”, “power of caging”, and “power of maelstrom". Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters